


【帝青】踏浪

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom！Kuronuma Aoba, M/M, Top！Ryuugamine Mikado, 帝青
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: ※龙之峰帝人×黑沼青叶※完全架空，与本篇无关，地理描写是我参考某本写马达加斯加的小说现编的，年龄操作→青叶25岁帝人26岁※本文角色观点不代表作者观点，参考了一些基础哲学解释，字数8000
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 1





	【帝青】踏浪

龙之峰帝人在密不透风的雨幕中发现这座小旅馆时，强烈对流形成的飒飒的雨几乎要将他刮到。载客的巴士吃水太深，一径熄了火，他只能徒步赶路。夏末的高温把雨煨煮成一盆热水，泼辣地浇了他满身，水汽蒸腾又迅速捎走他体表的温度。  
湿重的衣物不断虚耗着他，而他的体魄又令人不敢恭维，在行将放弃之时，视野前方豁然出现了一团模糊的棕色，像一片密密匝匝的秃木，掩映着一个黢黑的洞口。  
他东倒西歪地向前阔步，勉力昂首望去，白色的招牌上书写着黑色粗体的旅馆字样，毫无吸睛的缀饰，却宛如迎风屹立的旗帜，顿时为他的身心定了方向。  
他用拳头砸响漆成墨黑色的门，以免被风雨声淹没，片刻之后，他幸运地看到希望从他眼前裂开的一个小缝里泄出来，然而暴雨却呼啸着要先他一步涌入其中，他抓着门把的手力有未逮，门后的人抢上攥住他的胳膊，帝人囫囵跌向室内，旅馆的主人则忙不迭地用体重将门压实。  
“天气差得要吃人。”他露齿一笑，用浓重的当地口音说起英语，帝人瘫坐在地，如蒙大赦般松了一口气，也不由自主地笑了。  
“我想去○○机场。”帝人用英语说。  
“没戏。”店主摇摇头，翘起拇指指指门外，“雨大，停了也没有车开过来。”  
这确非用于揽客的虚言，帝人无暇懊恼，只听那个健硕的本地人又说：“停电了，没房间可住了。”  
“这……”光靠一双腿，他是无论如何赶不上今晚的飞机了，体力也已见底，另寻他处实非良策。帝人刚要提出在大堂将就一晚，背后突然传来一个年轻的男声：“让他跟我住一间，行吗？”  
或许老板本有此意，顺水行舟，答应得极为爽利：“可以。”帝人扭头看去，窄小的前台附近摆着一个二人座沙发，青年坐在一侧，深刻的下陷显出它的陈旧。  
那青年与他目光相碰便笑开了，眉眼清朗，声音鲜亮，暝暗的室内镀上了一层淡金的阳光：“太好了，这样你就不用睡大堂了。”  
帝人对他的自来熟十分别扭，但眼下顾不得这些，他也努力友善地感谢这个解了燃眉之急的陌生人。  
青年挥手带过他的感谢，兴致盎然地打量他：“看你也是亚洲面孔？跑到这个地方可真稀奇啊。”  
帝人回以谨视，他发丝浓深垂顺，虽然皮肤入乡随俗般晒成了麦色，五官依旧透出东亚人的柔和，于是道：“我是日本人，你呢？”  
对方怔了怔，眼神中光彩愈盛：“我也是，没想到在这里还能遇到同胞。”  
即使不比他乡遇故知，帝人心中还是涌起了一股暖流。他握住了对方伸来的手，一道柔柔溶溶的海浪沁入了掌心。

随意攀谈了几句后，他们发现两人都在东京生活，也许就在某个街头擦肩而过，共同语言迅速缩短了两人的距离，帝人心下顿生了几分亲近。  
“叫我青叶就好了。”青叶转开房门，落落大方地介绍自己，他似乎不打算道出完整的名姓。身处暴雨封锁的孤岛，他为意料之外的同伴喜不自胜，骨子里又保持着戒备？但帝人想他们只是萍水相逢，本就不必如此开诚布公。  
“那么就叫我田中吧。”  
“田中先生！你看起来比我大一点，这个称呼刚刚好呢。”帝人有些羡慕青叶丰富多端的表情，方才还语带嫌隙，此时愉快地微眯着眼，烂漫的笑颜便又显得心无芥蒂了。  
“‘先生’就免了啦，怪生分的。”  
帝人局促地挠了挠脸颊，不知如何措辞才显得礼貌，沉吟不决，青叶抢白道：“那我可以把你当朋友咯？”  
帝人很不擅长说场面话，讪笑着垂下眼，气氛尴尬，正巧旅店的老板送了一桶柴烧的热水过来，青叶在床沿坐好，也不纠缠，随手把干净的毛巾递给他。帝人在洗手间粗略擦拭了头发和身体，蓦地想起自己的行李都寄放在机场附近。  
“穿我的吧，也许会有点紧。”  
青叶探着脑袋，把一套朴素的衣裤递过来。帝人说了谢，发现穿上尺寸正合适，只是纤维轻薄脆弱，只消细微的拉扯便会寿终正寝，原是洗脱了浆，已经变了形。  
青叶的担心不无道理，他较帝人更瘦小，年轻得不像能只身到另一个半球的异国他乡旅行，帝人自觉要长他三四岁。  
“确实，我才二十五岁。”问及年龄，他也不避讳自己涉世尚浅。  
“诶！”帝人愕然失语，“那不是只小我一岁吗？”  
“光看脸可看不出来啊。”他不由自主地嘀咕起来。  
青叶被他夸张的反应逗笑了，眨眨眼道：“谁知道呢，脸皮是最能骗人的东西，也许我四十岁？”  
“那还是不可能吧，”帝人不好意思地跟着笑笑，抓了抓头发，“你的眼神看起来就像个学生。”  
“怎么说？”青叶撑着脑袋，来了兴致。  
“唔，因为，感觉，你的眼神，很轻……”  
“田中先生就很沉重吗？”青叶戏谑着咋舌，“你莫非是做了什么坏事逃出来的？”  
“不、不，没那么严重啦。”帝人别过头去，青叶顺着他的目光歪了歪脑袋，笑道：“还是睡觉吧，委屈田中先生和我挤一张床了。”  
“没有没有，青叶一点都不占地方，”帝人连连摆手，顿觉失言，赧然地抓起了头发，“呃，我没有说你是东西的意思。”  
“本来也不会这样想啦，”青叶噗嗤一笑，率先钻到了靠墙侧的床上，孩子气地把被子直拉到下巴道，“放心吧，我睡相可好了，从来没有被投诉过抢被子，请叫我模范室友。”  
帝人不禁哑然，又有些在意他话中透出的阅历。他终究没有多说，熄灭了床头柜灯，也跟着躺下了。  
青叶埋进被中不再动作，静谧弥漫开来，帝人在其中摸索着雨夜的踪迹，只听到自己无休无止的心跳声。  
他四肢酸麻，松弛下来后，倦意源源不断地侵蚀着身体，却难以入眠。原定的计划泡了汤，意味着回国的行程又要耽搁三两天。按理说，他该焦急，但心中却是五味杂陈，捉摸不透。他为此烦躁个不停，直到后背忽然抵上了一阵温柔的吐息。脖颈痒簇簇的，是青叶悄无声息地靠了过来。  
“田中先生也睡不着吗？”  
“嗯，有点心神不宁。”  
青叶见他没有排斥，于是凑得更近了，附在他耳边道：“再聊会儿可以吗？”  
青叶不像在异国他乡偶遇的陌生人，更像在社团旅行中兴奋难眠的学弟，虽然唐突，却不至于引起反感。自己的学生时代，也许正缺少这样一个后辈。帝人不由得莞尔，转过脸去，把这个感想如实相告。  
“那为了营造夜谈的气氛，我就叫你田中前辈吧。”青叶似乎很高兴他这样说，连带语气都更像一个活泼的后辈了。  
帝人拗不过他莫名崇敬的目光，只好应下来，随后他们聊起了旅行的见闻。帝人在新闻网站的一隅发现了这座小岛的报道，它正因新开发的潜水项目声名鹊起，于是慕名而来，潜水的海岸离机场路途遥远，他大半的时间都用于在巴士上颠簸。然而他的劳顿，比之青叶竟是不折不扣的小巫见大巫——青叶是从北边出发，一路搭车旅行来到此地的。  
这座岛由中部耸立山脉一分为二，北方常年少雨，四处荒漠，远不及南方的温暖和富饶，旅行者鲜少踏足。帝人搭乘飞机时向下望，裸露的土壤拼接成凄楚的蜡色，心下怵然，赶紧收回了目光。  
青叶莫非是个老道的背包客吗？青叶否认了，表示自己只是一时兴起，中间吃过不少苦头，行李丢了大半，只剩下一些衣物和干粮，还未有机会造访最负盛名的潜水海湾，就被暴风雨困在了旅店里。  
“青叶真厉害，我都没有想过去北边。”  
“我才是很佩服田中前辈，敢丢下工作来这里。”  
青叶话语中的憧憬简直像是挖苦，帝人无奈道：“我？跟你一比，我这趟旅行简直无聊透顶啊。”  
“那田中前辈要不要和我一道，到最北的港口搭船回日本去呀。”  
“诶？”  
帝人顿口无言，不及确定这是不是青叶真心的邀请，青叶又粲然一笑道：  
“说说的，我的意思是，只要目的达到就好，前辈是来看海的吧？”  
“我不是，来看海的。”  
青叶纳罕地等他说下去，他阖上眼，沉了一口气，抚平心中的动荡，复又开口道：“我想寻找，风。”  
“东京的冬天，太冷了，什么都冻住了，连风都冻住了。”二月，东京是万物滞郁的深冬，笼罩无数高楼的长空，是更高楼玻璃幕墙上的一块，隔音、隔热，阻绝一切异变。这扇逼仄的窗口，居然连结着南半球截然不同的苍穹，他至今仍觉得不可思议。  
“所以你就到这个暴风雨肆虐的地方来了？”  
“唔……也不是，我就是，想看一看风，”帝人前所未有地词不达意，手脚并用仍不得要领，“风在海上漂的时候，不是会起浪吗？”  
青叶又咯咯笑了，笑声中夹杂着一句听不出感想的“这样啊”。  
帝人被他笑得颇不好意思：“抱歉，这话很傻吧……”  
青叶摇摇头问：“换个问题，前辈觉得人活着的目的是什么呢？”  
复杂的问题说不定聊着聊着就困了呢。青叶轻佻地补充道。饶是不愿多心的帝人也很难相信青叶别无他意。隐约觉察到这个表面良善的青年掌控着话题的导向，帝人摸着自己侧脸的手在颤栗。  
“我觉得，人生是一场疾病。”  
我害怕了？如果真有这么简单，他大概早就对自己死心了。  
“听起来有些许神学意味呢，是类似于原罪之类的东西吗？”  
“只是觉得，好像人生最紧要的无非是寻找治愈缺陷的方法。”  
青叶不置可否地嗯了一声：“缺陷是相对于完美而言的吧？怎样才能知道自己哪里是缺陷呢，或者说，该以什么为参照物呢？如果人人生来都有疾病，那什么才叫健康呢？”  
“假设真的存在一种‘健康’的状态，有幸运儿治好了自己，他会像治好了其他病一样，永远活下去了吗？”  
青叶的眼神和他的话语如出一辙的尖利，帝人不由得埋下了头：“我想应该没这么神奇。”  
“这是不是代表，其实这是一种绝症？没有人能治好自己，要么是这种病根本不存在，也可能死亡才是每个人都会回归的‘健康’状态？”  
青叶怎么会从他的几句话引申出那么多推想，帝人不免汗颜，更加未曾想的是，青叶接下来的话：  
“前辈其实不姓‘田中’吧。”  
有一刹那，帝人感到他笑意之中掺杂了狰狞的恶意，定睛一看，青叶自始至终都保持弧度固定的浅笑，那么礼貌而冷漠：“你一直知道自己生的是什么病，更清楚自己可能治不好它，可是，在这个陌生之地流浪，对消除这种绝望根本毫无用处。”  
他循规蹈矩地休了假，按部就班地乘上飞机来到这里，如果不是暴风雨，他现在已坐上了回程的航班。听着他笃信不移地将此称为“流浪”，帝人很想吐。然而，这并非青叶说错了什么，他不远万里来到这座南半球的小岛，就是想逃离熟悉的一切。  
人们都说，旅行不过是到一群在住腻了的人到另一群人住腻了的地方而已。自己到底是为什么而来的呢……他看到宣传片中一望无际的万顷波涛在苍穹的怀抱中翻滚，画面倏然转向海底斑斓的鱼群与珊瑚，一个焕然一新的世界在眼前徐徐铺展，一种强烈的归属感油然而生。离开寒冷的北半球，去寻找炽热的风。年假批得还算顺利。干脆辞职吧。从暴雨冲走了他的归程开始，他再也无法抑制这个念头。它燃烧着，就像一朵黄灿灿的烟花，像青叶此刻的眼神。  
“对不起，我太自说自话了？”他软下声来，打量着久久不语的帝人。  
“不，你说得对。”帝人悲哀地挤出笑容，“我来到这里，多多少少是想逃避。”  
“如果只是想忘记现实获得快乐，你还有很多别的选择。”他的气息包裹着一团潮湿的温度，余音在两人心中无限绵长。  
自己面对一成不变的日常只是无所适从，萍水相逢的人却能道破他幽微的心事。有一种隐秘的欢喜搔过他的胸腔，他为此更加不安。  
“睡吧。”帝人转了回去，青叶不解其意，但也只好掖了掖被角。  
没有人造光源的影响，闭上眼与睁眼时相差无几。暴风雨后的星空该是怎样的璀璨，可惜自己只能受困于一方逼仄的黑暗。  
他蜷缩起来，木制床板渗出了一丝冬季阴魂不散的寒意。原来真的没有区别啊。他自嘲地笑了，掩住了脸面。  
“○○前辈……”  
不知过了多久，轻柔的呼唤令他张大眼睛。起初眼前仍是朦胧一片，画面重新聚焦时，他居然看到了海上的夕阳。  
那是他潜水前三秒所见的景致。腥咸的海风拂过他的脸颊，鎏金的海面波澜起伏，刺痛泪腺的光，在遥不可及的远方，也穿过他身后，仿佛没有终点的莫比乌斯环。  
接着他沉入水下。宣传片中缤纷的海底没能吸引他的注意，他是沉船的桅杆，仍直直地仰望天际。靛青的海水里，破碎的金光燃烧成了熊熊的火焰，一刻不停地喷薄、散逸、焚毁。他感到身上纤薄的衣物都随之分离，自己也熔化了、沸腾了。他迫不及待地张开嘴，吸入的却只有氧气，无比空淡的氧气，从他的口腔一路割破胸膛。  
他的手被猝然抓住，掌心传来礁石般温凉的触感。细碎的潮声泛涌起来，他旁无所依，只能紧紧拥抱着这块石头，自己到底是在上浮还是下沉？他抬眸，光辉依旧灿烂不减，说不清是靠近还是远离。灼热撑满了他，水分从喉咙蒸发。他痛不欲生，几欲窒息，忽然黑暗里开了一个小口，横冲直撞的欲望都徐徐向那里流淌。他急促地挺起身子，发现自己抓住的礁岩原来有一层柔软的苔藓。  
“哈……哈？！”  
帝人失声叫了出来，这一叫方惊醒了自己，又发现现实更加狼藉。握在指间的是青叶细密的鬓发，自己袒露的下身不知何时硬挺起来，颤颤巍巍地痉挛着。  
“反应这么大，我的技巧很差吗？”更不正常的是青叶正卧在他的腿间，见他惊愕，吐了下舌，不高兴地撇撇嘴。  
青叶右手还虚握着他的柱身，张口要含住前端，帝人吓得抓住他的肩膀，然而，他激动得一时不知轻重，整个人向前倒去，等他缓过神来，已经因为惯性跨坐在了青叶的腰腹。  
“呃，对不起！”帝人乱了阵脚，连忙起身，青叶却仿佛觑准了这一刻，眼疾手快地搂住他的脖子。帝人看到他灼灼的双眸在触手可及的地方忽闪忽闪，刹那间，距离变得无限微小，那点星火窜到了他的鼻尖。  
“别急着逃呀。我说了，快乐的法子多得是啊，前辈。”  
好冰。  
青叶的嘴唇是一块柔软的冰，二月东京天空里的冰窟窿，融化坠入他的口中。  
只是轻轻一扫，青叶舌尖的苦腥味野蛮地席卷了他的味蕾，那瞬间，他忘记了呼吸。  
就像尝到了一口海水。一口，始终没来呛住他的海水。它从记忆奔流到唇齿，冷涩的触感再度鲜明地烙印进脑海时戛然而止，是青叶松开了手，低笑着调侃道：  
“你看起来比我们想得都要喜欢我。”  
微启的唇因为他无意识的啃咬透出冶艳的赤红，那是灰暗的床笫中一抹格外出挑的亮色，他堵上了他名为诱惑的挑衅。  
他想念那种味道胜过一切，忽略了重整的呼吸格外急促，甚至没有发现自己已经欺身去攥取青叶身上更多的空间。  
他纵情抚摸，寻找那唯一的穴口，在甬道中反复磋磨，随后豁然开朗。他扔掉氧气瓶，扑进了海洋的怀抱，追逐着群鱼般游弋的光点，冲进摧摇的波浪，裸露的肌肤适应了海水的温度，每一寸毛孔都竭尽舒展。  
他张大嘴，吞下那口琥珀般包覆着夕阳的海水。他肆无忌惮地掠夺，好像成了大海本身，可以容纳一切、撕碎一切。他一路高歌猛进，溅起层出不穷的浪潮。他坐在浪头，雪白的浮沫自他身下流出，深红的珊瑚下有一簇黝黑的星空。欲望在那里凝聚成一点，又反冲上大脑，他瞬间被高涨的浪涛抛开，零落得支离破碎。  
他在高潮中完全迷离了，忽然清醒过来，海中没有礁石，他的潜水服也完好无损。他不上不下地悬浮着，手中空无一物，无法像落日那样在海洋中重演一次微型宇宙大爆炸。  
龙之峰帝人从未期待这场旅行，从机场出发，坐在大巴上看着窗外布满裂痕的柏油路，心中只有死灰般的平静。  
这里和东京没有任何不同，因为自己没有任何不同。他只能是一个手足无措的过客，一颗微不足道的灰烬，眼睁睁看着自己熄灭。  
氧气是漫进肺部的剧毒，他恢复呼吸时青叶的脸又明晰起来，他面上水渍斑驳，仿佛一只离海的鱼，吃力地喘着粗气。  
帝人伸出手，浑浊的体液滴落在床单上，清澈的眼泪滴落在手背上。  
他不知道从哪件事开始厘清，况且他浑身脱力，他嘴唇翕合，只虚浮地问出一句：“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？你为什么哭，还是后悔和陌生人做爱？”青叶倒是冷静，字字都刺痛着他。  
“这样一点都不快乐。”帝人捂着嘴以止住抽噎。  
“我看你刚刚挺爽的……”被狠狠瞪了一眼之后，青叶知趣地收起了轻浮的态度，兀自叹了一口气。  
他直起身来，张开双臂穿过帝人身侧，抱住了他。  
“是你看起来太寂寞了，让人忍不住想趁虚而入喔，前辈。”  
两个人都衣衫凌乱，身上俱是一层薄汗，隔着聊胜于无的上衣，体温熨贴地交融，帝人闻着他发根淡淡的砂土味，仿佛置身于空阔的沙漠，仰面朝天，只留下一句怅然的唏嘘。  
“为什么，我会想死呢？”  
青叶没有放开他，低声问道：“前辈，你找到风了吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
他仍能感觉自己在融化，零落在蔚蓝的海水之中，但那不过是一种错觉。他还没有得到，就已经失去了一切。  
“我只是觉得，很失落。”  
“我能看到风，也能看到我是多么的——不自由。明明日本也可以看海，也可以看风，我却不行，我不知道该如何形容。”  
“不，我懂的，日本的海，太苍白了。”  
“小时候，父母带我去海边，我和其他小孩一起堆沙堡，戴着游泳圈像小鸭子一样在水里扑腾逗大人开心，真是没有乐趣可言，大海就像个大号儿童泳池，灰漆漆的，很丑。”  
“但那晚我父母吵翻了，妈妈气鼓鼓地把我领去了她新开的房间，说我们明天就回家去。我是无所谓的，心里还有点高兴。晚上爸爸来找妈妈和好，趁他们又吵个不休的间隙，我偷偷跑了出去。”  
“一个人也没有，只有夜晚和比夜晚更黑的海浪。空气又冷又脏，我心里突然很感动，我感觉——就像田中先生说的那样吧，‘自由’。”  
“自由。”他在心中反复摩挲这个词。  
“但是，现在我会说，那不过是空落落的寂寞罢了。”他拥抱他的力度加深了，仿佛也在抵御侵蚀内心的孤独似的。  
“前辈，可以告诉我你的名字吗？在问这个问题时，我想听真实的你的想法。”  
他不笑的时候，听起来比之前衷心得多。这样一个虚伪的人，居然也需要真心话吗？他闭上眼睛，思忖片刻，脑中是漫天的黄沙，和一个踽踽独行的身形，他为何跋涉至此？  
他睁开眼道：“帝人。”  
“帝人前辈……你愿意永远留在这里吗？”  
在沙子的海洋，在海水的大漠里永远流浪，就像他们各自描绘的图景一样。  
“我想应该不会。”帝人对两边的景象摇摇头，“很快就会看腻了吧。”  
“是这样啊，”青叶似乎在强忍笑意，“不管去哪里，你都会觉得格格不入，所以可能这辈子都要怏怏不乐吧。”  
这句酷似诅咒的话语没有令帝人动怒，此前，从未有人这样预言他的一生。他试着回抱了青叶，问道：“在你眼中，我的人生是一场悲剧吗？”  
“我倒是觉得人生是一场蛮公平的游戏，横竖都只有死亡这一个结局。”  
他从青叶身上看不到自暴自弃的绝望，也没有遗世独立的通达。青叶似乎总是在冷眼旁观，就连他本人的种种境遇，都不足挂齿。  
帝人推开了他，两人重新对视：“可你不是观众，而是玩家。”  
青叶神情一凛，似乎败给了他的追根问底，笑道：“我从北边搭车来的时候，拍了不少照片，你觉得北边的风景真的比得上南方吗？”  
青年眼色很淡地回忆着，帝人心中某处的蝶翅一颤，山岳骤然倾倒。  
“莫非青叶你，才是来看海的吗？”  
那些崩颓的山石惊破了青叶古井无波的神情，雪片般的回音纷至沓来，汇聚为一道洪流，那是青年一度不见天日的独白。  
“每到一个村落，我就拍下一张照片，全都是大同小异的脸，只有做生意的愿意和我攀谈几句。偶尔我也会在公路上碰见械斗后的尸体，除了盖着一层带点红色的泥，居然和村子里的人没什么区别。每告别一处地方我都在想，活着真的是一件顶无聊的事情，我这辈子遇到的大部分人都让我觉得恶心，而我还活着对大部分人也是一件恶心事。”  
“但我们应该为此去死吗？至少现在我不愿意，”这一刻，青叶的声音非常轻柔，讲到自己时，他同时带着一丝得意和怯弱，“我想快乐地死去。”  
“怎样才算是快乐？”帝人已经深刻地体会到一瞬的光耀如同饮鸩止渴，甚至会换来更大的失落。  
“只需要一个契机，”青叶抿抿唇，望着他的眼睛，“我呢，想为你这样的人死去。”  
帝人在他的视线中恍惚起来：“我是什么样的人？”  
“既然找不到‘健康’的标准，说不定世界上其实根本没有‘正常人’。不过在我心里，你这样的人才是‘正常人’。”  
“可是我，明明很普通，我都想不出自己有什么可利用的……”  
“我见过很多跟死了没区别的糊涂蛋，前辈看起来很像他们的同伙，实则是天壤之别。你的眼睛依旧很有光彩，你依然在渴望什么，不然，我们不会相遇。”  
青叶看他神色愈发凝重，打趣般补充道：“放心吧，在死掉之前，我会把你这种人利用个够的。”  
“那到底是一种怎样的关系啊。”帝人怔了怔，忍不住笑了。  
“情人的关系？”青叶也笑了，“和你不一样，我就是这样爱人的。”  
“爱？”他如遭雷击地咀嚼着这个新词。  
“没错。”  
“爱是什么？”  
“是‘自由’。”  
这个屡见不鲜的词汇滚落到帝人心中，扑通一声，消融进去。

帝人第二天醒来时，青叶已经不见了踪影。要不是床头就放着他的赠礼，帝人简直怀疑昨晚的情形不过是他魔怔时的一个梦。  
青叶留下了几张摄于岛屿北部的照片，他本人不曾入镜，画面里无一处不连缀着枯黄，但他从不拍纯粹的自然照，总有几个当地人，或远或近地望着镜头，流露出或麻木或羞涩的神情。这些人才是青叶存在于此的证明。帝人又有些后悔，自己似乎从未到过这里，席卷的尘沙、咆哮的暴雨、崩裂的落日，这些壮丽的景色都曾深深撼动了他，但随处可见的人类，才是这座岛碧波下潜藏的真面目。  
“东京见。——黑沼青叶”  
他的日语书写得很规整。帝人的上衣还隐隐泛着潮，他犹豫再三，没有把纸片装进口袋，又在床沿坐下，细细抚过照片上漫漫的黄沙。  
手机还剩下少许电量，他看了一眼锁屏上的时间就关了机。  
2月14日，现在是正午十二点，按时区推算，东京已经拖着斜阳缓缓踱入了夜色。  
他从地上找到了滚落的水笔，踌躇少许，在青叶的留言下方写上：  
情人节快乐。——龙之峰帝人  
暴雨像青叶一样消失得了无踪迹，晴空万里，银丝般的纤云在深朗的天幕中游走。他告别了旅店老板，没有问青叶的行踪。  
不远处就是一处石滩，帝人站了一会儿，上下的衣物都被晒得结出了盐块。他挽起裤管，踏进了无锐角的海浪，想起青叶来到这里，却不曾看过海。  
他掏出几张照片和青叶的字条，阳光下，雪白的纸背令他目眩神迷。  
他将它们拢在一起，对半撕碎了，扔进温暖的海风中，看着它们枯叶般旋落，然后被刮进了浅蓝色的海水里。  
“自由。”  
或许青叶想看的海就像风一样，从不停栖。又或许，风和海总是会为了自己的追求，出其不意地相遇。  
“光靠辞职可做不到啊。”  
他俯下身，海水如一面素镜，模糊地倒映出他群青色的眼睛。  
他看到另一片大海，在风中漾起了涟漪。

**Author's Note:**

> 小说：朱少麟《伤心咖啡馆之歌》  
> 哲学解释：《大问题——简明哲学导论》


End file.
